


Tower of Terror

by friedlieb_ferdinand_runge



Series: Beauty In The Mundane [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Disneyland, Family Fluff, Gen, I Just Love Cas Okay, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural), Team as Family, and to people who have lol, hints of destiel - Freeform, hopefully this makes some sense to people who havent been on the ride, tower of terror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedlieb_ferdinand_runge/pseuds/friedlieb_ferdinand_runge
Summary: Cas misses flying, Jack is a baby, Sam is a good dad and Dean can be soft. (Hints of Destiel of you read it that way)





	Tower of Terror

**Author's Note:**

> So for those of you who haven't been on the Tower of Terror ride at Disneyland and/or Disneyworld, this may get a tad confusing. The most important parts have nothing to with the ride however, so go ahead loves!

Jack wanted to go because it looked cool. Sam wanted to go for the apparent history surrounding it. Dean wanted to go for the thrill, and Cas, well... Cas didn’t have much of a choice. 

 

That’s how they ended up at Disneyland in the two hour line of Tower of Terror with two hunters, a nephilim and an angel. 

 

“All I’m saying is it’s creepy.”

 

“We hunt ghosts for a living!”

 

Cas turned his attention from the oddly decorated room to Dean and Sam as they argued, “You’re scared of the ride Dean?” He asked after a moment, his head tilting slightly. 

 

“What- no! I’m not  _ scared,  _ it weirds me out is all,” Dean defended, elbowing Sam for good measure. 

 

Still not getting it, Cas looked at Sam for help before turning back to his brother, “Then why did you want to come?”

 

“Eh,” Dean shrugged, “It’s thrilling, and it kinda feels like flying.”

 

Cas perked up at that, the thought of even  _ feeling  _ as if he was flying again making him smile. Ever since he’d lost his wings he’d missed the sensation. 

 

“Are they real ghosts?” Jack asked, eyes wide and innocent as he spun slowly to look around the room. 

 

“Actually, there are legends and rumors that something like this  _ actually happened _ -”

 

“No.” Dean cut Sam off, “They aren’t real.” He seemed to think about it before wiggling his eyebrows, “Or are they?”

 

Sam rolled his eyes before putting a hand on Cas’ shoulder. Apparently deciding he was the only one who would listen, “This entire ride is based off of the Twilight Zone tv show, but get this; the guy who narrated the show? Rod Serling? Was said to be an ancient cryptic-”

 

Once again, Dean cut him off, “You sound like a conspiracy theorist crackhead.”

 

Pursing his lips and moving forward in line, Sam scoffed, “Yeah? And who was the one just debating if the moon landing was fake?”

 

Dean opened his mouth to argue when Jack beat him to it, “People have been on the moon? Like Star Wars?”

 

“Maybe,” Dean said. When Cas gave him a look he sighed, “Yes.”

 

Jack smiled, “Could we go to space next?”

 

“Jack…” Cas started, not sure what to say to him, “You can’t exactly just- go to space.”

 

“I mean,” Sam jumped in, to which Cas was grateful, “If you want to be an astronaut, you can definitely put in the work.”

 

With a confused look, Dean held up a finger, “Hold on,  _ anyone  _ can be an astronaut?”

 

Before Sam could answer, Cas tapped them on the shoulder, pointing ahead of them at a cast member with a not so patient smile. 

 

“How many?” She asked quickly, ushering them forward. 

 

Counting heads even though he knew full well how many they had, Dean held up four fingers, “Just the four of us.” He sent her a charming smile that she didn’t notice, already having moved on to the next group. 

 

Cas bristled when they were packed into the library looking room, he leaned into Dean unconsciously, “What is this?”

 

Raising an eyebrow at him, it took Dean a few seconds to catch on, “Relax, it’s just a video, set the mood, you know?”

 

Nodding, Cas looked around, “Like foreplay.”

 

“No!” Dean hissed, though his face twitched like he was fighting off a smile, “Well kinda, actually-”

 

Before he could finish his undoubtedly inappropriate thought, the lights went out. Cas instinctively flicked his arm, waiting for his angel blade to fall into his hand when he remembered he’d left it in the Impala. 

 

Dean looked him up and down before putting a hesitant hand and on his arm, nodding towards the screen on the opposite wall with a smile. 

 

As the video started, Cas watched as Jack grew more anxious as well, but because of how tightly packed in they were and Dean's hand, Cas couldn’t move to help. Luckily, Sam noticed half way through and wrapped a loose arm around his shoulder. 

 

After the video, Cas was more than ready to be out of that room, “Why was there a need for that?”

 

“I told you,” Dean replied, a smile in his voice and a hand still on Cas’ arm. 

 

“Right. Foreplay.”

 

“What?” Sam snapped his head to the side to look at them, Dean just shrugged. 

 

“How about you Jack? Are you alright?” Cas asked, casting a glance at the nephilim walking ahead of them. 

 

Jack turned his head, excitement in his eyes, “Yeah! Did you see the part with the glass? That was so cool!”

 

He tripped into the woman in front of him and she turned with a glare. Jack straightened up and waved, “Sorry.”

 

The woman shifted to look at Cas, Sam and Dean and she nodded, “It’s no problem.” She smiled at Cas and winked. 

 

Cas, flustered, smiled awkwardly and raised a few fingers in hello. 

 

“How long have you been alive?” Dean asked him. 

 

“As long as the Earth.”

 

Dean scoffed, “And you still can’t talk to girls.”

 

Glaring at him, Cas stepped forward in line. He moved next to Jack, leaning back against the wall, “Are you excited?”

 

Jack, almost jumping up and down, nodded, “We still get to go have ice cream after, right?”

 

Rolling his eyes and raising an eyebrow at Dean, who shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck, Cas nodded, “Yes. We can still get ice cream.”

 

At the front of the line, a man was waiting, somber expression on his face, “How many?” He drawled. 

 

“Four,” Sam spoke up, pushing in front of the others. 

 

Holding his hand out to the left, the man nodded, “Row four… be careful.”

 

Before Cas could ask what he meant by that, Dean’s hand was on his back and pushing him to the numbered rows, “It’s just more stuff to freak us out,” he says quietly, smiling at a woman they pass. 

 

Inside the elevator type thing, Cas let Jack pull him to sit in between Dean and Jack. Sam sat near the isle, on the other side of his brother. Looking around, Cas didn’t see how he would feel like flying in the clunky metal machine. 

 

As the ride began, Jack tensed as he watched the holographic ghosts wave in front of them, “Should we be helping them?” He whispered to Cas. 

 

“They aren’t real,” Cas whispered back before turning to Dean, “This is highly impractical.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes, “Shut up and just enjoy the ride.” He bumped shoulders with Sam, “What are you doing for the picture?”

 

“What are we? Eight?” Sam sighed, “I’m going to pretend I’m sleeping.”

 

“Lame,” Dean replied, just as the elevator dropped and ripped a shriek from his throat. On his right, Cas’ tie was hitting his face, and Jack was whooping. On the left, Sam gripped the handles, a strained look on his face. 

 

The second drop went, Dean wooped again. 

 

Cas had not been expecting the drop, too confused by the obviously fake figures in front of him and the over done “creepy voice”. The second time they fell, he moves his hands away from the the handles to push his tie down, looking around him at the screaming people. He smiles when he sees Jack, and almost laughs at Sam and Dean. 

 

His smile faltered for a second as he realized he felt nothing. 

 

Following the crowd of people down the hall after the ride, Cas couldn’t help but hang back a bit. He watched the people around him, faces flushed with the thrill and sighed. 

 

“Didn’t like the ride?” Dean asked, stopping until Cas caught up. 

 

“The ride was fine.”

 

“Didn’t it feel like flying?”

 

“Not particularly.”

 

Dean paused at that, looking down at his boots as he walked, “Right. I forgot you uh, actually used to fly.”

 

“I used to.” Cas sighed again and shrugged, “Watching you all enjoy it was enough for me.”

 

“Hey Cas?”

 

“Yes Dean?”

 

Deans face was serious, looking ahead at Sam and Jack. Jack was obviously talking Sam’s ear off about something or other, and Sam didn’t seem to mind in the least. He flicked his eyes towards Cas, “You don’t have to pretend with me, man.” 

 

Cas watched him for a few seconds, only looking away when he almost tripped into someone with passing him, “I know.”

 

“Good.”

 

Good. Cas knew later that day, when they had more time and more privacy, Dean would find him and want to talk. He looked down at his tie and fidgeted with it, trying not to smile. 

 

He might not have his wings. But he did have his family. 

 

The picture of the four of them was ridiculous, Jack with his arms up and mouth open in a frozen scream, Sam pretending to sleep as he said he would, Dean sticking his tongue out and pulling down on one of his eyes, and Cas looking at him with complete and utter happiness. 

 

They bought four copies. 


End file.
